Fix You
by JulietOmegaSierraHotel39
Summary: After being muzzled by his abusive father. Jack takes the initiative and runs away from him. From there he is adopted by Nick and Judy. Makes brand new friends and bonds.He follows his dream, he makes it reality.
1. What Does it Mean to be Free

Fix You

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be an emperor. That's not my business. I don't want to rule or conquer anyone. I should like to help everyone, if possible, Jew, gentile, black man, white. We all want to help one another. Human beings are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness — not by each other's misery. We don't want to hate and despise one another.

In this world there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost the way.

To those who can hear me, I say — do not despair. The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed — the bitterness of men who fear the way of human progress. The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people will return to the people and so long as men die, liberty will never perish.

In the 17th Chapter of St. Luke it is written: "the Kingdom of God is within man" — not one man nor a group of men, but in all men! In you! You, the people have the power — the power to create machines. The power to create happiness! You, the people, have the power to make this life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure."

Charlie Chaplin "The Great Dictator"

* * *

I just thought that I would include this speech from Charlie Chaplin as it is very relevant to the world that we live in today and that we should all work together to combat extremism. My local community has been very affected by the Manchester attacks with 4 of the victims coming from the small town that I live in. With that said I hope you enjoy this opening chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1, What Does It Mean to Be Free?

I look out from my window. The grey cocoon of the buildings preventing me from seeing the rest of the city. Graffiti lining the walls of the alleyways in between the buildings, litter strewn across the floor.

I gaze my attention back towards my room. The carpet town to pieces, holes in the walls from the endless barrage of beatings that were given to me on a daily basis. Blood stained the walls like a corrupt taint, the wardrobe door hanging on to the last of its hinges. A shattered full-length body mirror opposite to the doorway, the collapsed single bed donning the middle. A total wreck of a room if ever there was one, a living hell hole.

I wonder up to the mirror, looking at my disfigured body caused by my father. The cracked muzzle, the dislocated shoulder, the scared everything. It looked as though I had just come back from Afghanistan on an SAS infiltration mission gone wrong.

I check the time on my phone. 6am. I had a paper round at 7 o'clock so I slowly begin to dress myself hoping not to wake my dad. You may wonder how I can manage to do I paper round in the state that I am currently in? Well the kind owner of the shop, a racoon called Aaron takes me round in his car every morning as I am not capable of riding a bike the way I am.

I eventually manage to get all of my clothes on and begin to creep my way downstairs. I could still smell the alcohol from his latest night of drinking. I make my way across the living room and into the kitchen on the left so that I can grab a quick breakfast before I go. Quickly pouring myself a bowl of Cheerios which I eat rapidly. I place the bowl back in the sink so that I can wash it later. I then grab my key opening the front door and locking it up subtly.

I step outside into the world, enveloped by the soothing morning sun and air of downtown Zootopia. I casually make my way down the street, the short walk to the news agents.

As I walk in a bell rings signifying my arrival. This notifies Aaron that I have arrived. As we make his way to the car he notices my limp arm hanging from my shoulder. "What did he do this time?" I try to act like it was nothing but he responds with a more closed question. "Do you want me to pop it back in?" I slowly nod.

One painful jolt and a paper round later I make it back to my house. My dad was still sleeping upstairs so I just listen to some music on my phone. As I listen to Kodaline the bus arrives and I step on to the bus, taking my place next to my friends in the middle seats. We talk about the latest gossip and other things going on before we arrive at the main entrance.

The school was shambolic. Built in a time when anti-predator supremacists ran the government, it received very little funding and therefore was poorly built. The building looked more reminiscent of an abandoned warehouse than it did of a school. The redbrick exterior preventing us from seeing the filthy hallways and unkempt classrooms inside. Fir Tree High School was a predator only high school nestled within downtown Zootopia.

I make my way towards my locker to gather my items for my first lesson of the day. It was maths. We had an old cow for a teacher, no literary an old cow.

The lesson seemed to last for an eternity. The bell finally rung, much to the relief of the entire class. I gather my items and make my way towards the next class.

I walk down the hallways within the school. I pass an endless amount of students ranging in all sizes. The labyrinth of corridors finally led me to the end of the maze that I was walking towards. Science. The science lab was covered throughout with alchemical equipment ranging from connicle flask and boiling tubes to Bunsen burners and tripods and gauzes.

Science is one of my favourite lessons. I loved the way that science gave you freedom to do more things that normally you wouldn't be able to. Normally you wouldn't be able to drop potassium into water and watch it explode or to be able to visit Chernobyl/Pripyat.

One of my other favourite lessons is music. My love for music probably outweighs my passion for science as well as history. There are no limits to music, you can create what you want to. Music is a way to express many things. Feelings, love and emotions. Music allows you to enter a world where you can be free from the troubles of everything that goes on in the world.

The school day finishes and I walk through the front doors of my house. I am immediately met by the usually onslaught of shouting from my dad who was currently in the kitchen. I hear him grab a can from the kitchen as I make my way upstairs.

I enter my bedroom. The only safe haven I can go to right now. I make my way to my desk in the corner. One of the only `luxuries` that I currently have in my room. The other is my guitars. Hidden underneath my bed of course. I wouldn't want my dad to find them. He'd probably smash them to pieces just out of spite and jealousy. I had saved up a lot of my paper round money in secret to be able to pay for those beauties, I wouldn't want my hard work going to waste for nothing.

I start to do my homework. As laborious as it may seem, I want to get the best grades possible. I want to get the best qualifications I can so that I can go to university so that I can finally move out of this hell hole. I do my homework and revision every night, hoping that all the hard work that I put in will eventually pay off.

Some considerable time later I hear my dad begin to trudge up the stairs. At first I begin to think that he is just going to go to bed but when I hear his heavy breathing outside my door I know that wasn't the case. Another beating I semise. I shuffle towards the corner of my room, fear already taking over my fight or flight response.

"Jack, come here this instant" he shouted as he begins to open my door. I stay silent knowing that my `punishment` would be even worse if I even dare to speak back to him. I move underneath my desk, pushing myself as far against the wall as physically possible. I notice his paws grasping the floor beside me, I push myself further to the sides trying not to make a sound.

Suddenly, my leg was grasped by his paw. M fate was now in the clutches of death, the jaws of doom. "Well who do we have here?" My father smirked at me sinisterly. The monster now stood in front of me.

I try to flee when he loosens his grip but to no avail. "What have I done wrong?" Fear dripping from my voice. "What have I done wrong" he mimicked. "You know what you did wrong. You killed Maria, if it wasn't for you, Maria would still be here" venom laced within every word.

"Now you're not speaking eh? You always are silent. But then again, it means you won't tell." "Leave me alone I didn't do anything" I screamed. He then pulled out a muzzle. I scramble across the floor as fast as I can but it does not help the situation. I could not move anywhere else, within moments the muzzle was clasped upon my face.

Pain, embarrassment, betrayal. My own father had put a muzzle across my face. I manage to pull the muzzle from my face but the damage was already done. Emotionally and physically. Tonight would be the night I left for good.

I take my school bag and empty out all the useless books I wouldn't be using and instead filled it with the money that I've saved up from my paper round, my clothes and any food that I could find in the cupboards. I take my two guitars from underneath my and strap them to my back.

I open the door. The door to a new life.


	2. These Streets

Chapter 2 These Streets

Now you're probably wondering why I didn't go to Aaron. Well to keep it simple. He doesn't have enough money or time to look after me. He already has nine children with his wife pregnant with another litter. Furthermore, my dad is constantly searching for me. Constantly wanting revenge for me `killing` Maria and even more so for running away. It would be too obvious if I went to Aaron, the only mammal that has cared for me so far.

So here I am, one week after walking out from my dad. My income has stagnated, I had to quit my paper round out of fear that my father will come to get me. I was starting to wreak quite badly, I had not been able to bathe or shower for a week. I was running short on my supply of food and drinks as well, I had been rationing them sparsely. This had caused my already lean figure to become even skinnier. In short, I was a wreck and I needed to do something to get money.

However, I wasn't going to result to the stereotypes of what foxes are. I don't want to add to the stigma that all foxes are conniving, sneaky, sly, thieves. No, because that was not the type of person that I am. I want to help everyone, not to take from those who don't deserve it. I want to live by each other's happiness not by each other's misery. I want to make my life as well as so many others free and beautiful, a wonderful adventure.

But I still needed money. So, what was I to do? I couldn't steal it, that would go against everything that I had just said. I also couldn't run a con. One I didn't know any and two the aforementioned point.

I look behind me, checking to see if my guitars had not been taken in the night. No, they were still there. I pick them up and place them onto my back. I leave the alley I was currently residing in and walk towards the city.

I was travelling towards Savannah Central. I then realise that I had a way of which I could make money `fairly`. I would use my skills of singing and playing guitar to generate enough money to be able to survive on the streets.

I keep walking towards Savannah Central. Now buoyant by my new-found money-making method. I still didn't want to go on the metro though. I don't want to use up any of the remaining money I have just to save some time.

After another forty-five minutes of walking I make it to the spot that I decided to busk at. There was a music shop just across the road from me. I check the money that I have left. £135, more than enough to buy a basic amp. I know that this may seem like a waste of money but I need an amplifier so that people will be able to hear what I am playing.

I walk into the shop, I spot a cheap basic amplifier at only £45, a steal so I buy it then leave. I plug my amp into a nearby socket which I had gained permission to use from the owner of the shop.

I then start a cover by one of my favourite bands, Bastille.

These streets are yours, you can keep them

I don't want them

They pull me back, and I surrender

To the memories I run from

Oh, we have paved these streets

With moments of defeat

But even if we won't admit it to ourselves

We'll walk upon these streets and think of little else

So, I won't show my face here anymore

I won't show my face here anymore

These streets are yours, you can keep them

In my mind, it's like you haunt them

And passing through I think I see you

In the shapes of other women

Oh, we have stained these walls

With our mistakes and flaws

But even if we won't admit it to ourselves

We'll walk upon these streets and think of little else

So, I won't show my face here anymore

I won't show my face here anymore

All that's left behind

Is a shadow on my mind

Oh, a shadow cast upon a wall is silhouette and nothing more

but it's all that's left behind

But even if we won't admit it to ourselves

We'll walk upon these streets and think of little else

So, I won't show my face here anymore

I won't show my face here anymore

I won't show my face here anymore

I won't show my face here anymore

As I begin to start my next song I gain a few tips from the passers-by. I keep this up playing a whole host of songs ranging from High Hopes, All I Want from Kodaline to Don't Look Back in Anger by Oasis.

By this point I had generated a fair amount of money. Going by estimates, I would say there was at least £150 there.

The sun was starting to go down. Winter days being very short meant that I had to start packing up for the day. The modest February weather meant that I could survive evenings and nights within the city.

I had just finished packing up when a large brute of a rhinoceros came across my path. "What's an artic fox like you doing in this part of town? Probably conning people aren't you." I avert my gaze to my surroundings, looking for a potential escape out of this situation. "Where did you get these guitars from? They're probably stolen aren't they." "N-n-no" I stammer. "I worked hard to get these".

At this point, the rhino readied his fist. Figures, I'd thought I had escaped this when I ran away. I close my eyes, anticipating the pain that I was about to receive except nothing came. I stay in my position as I tentatively open my eyes, one at a time.

I look up to see that the bulky rhino was now being held in custody by a fox and a rabbit. I stand up as I dust myself down. I check my possessions; my guitars were unscathed and my phone was still in my pocket. Albeit without no charge. I gather my amp off of the floor and strap my two guitars to my back.

As I was about to make my leave I was stopped by the two officers. "Now where are you off to?" The rabbit asked. "Nowhere" I lied unconvincingly. "Look kid, you're a bad liar. Two, we only want to take a statement from you. We're going to take you back to the station so that you can answer some questions." The fox spoke, a calm demeanour about him as he reasoned with me.

I place my belongings in the back of the cruiser as I get into the back of it. Driving off to the precinct in the heart of the city.

As we entered the precinct I was lead towards an interview room so that they could take a statement. I waited nervously for twenty minutes until the same rabbit and cop duo entered the room.

I answered the standard questions of name, age etc. "Can you explain to us why the rhino was about to attack you?" The fox questioned. "I was walking through Savannah Central, I wasn't really looking as to where I was going when I bumped into him. Before I could even begin to apologise he was already accusing me of being a no-good fox etc. Then he was about to punch me before you two showed up to save me from getting a hiding." I explained to them as the rabbit took notes furiously. "One last thing, how come you were busking". I breathed deeply, readying myself for an awkward explanation that would probably land another mammal in custody as well. If they catch him, which they should because he would be unaware of the fact that I was now in police protection.

"I'll start from the beginning explaining it is briefly as possible. When I was born my mother died from child birth, I was then raised by my dad. Every day, my dad would beat me blaming me for the reason that my mother had died. This happened on a daily basis for the last seventeen years. About a week ago, I came into my house from school and studied for a couple of hours. After I while I heard him approach from up the stairs. He entered my room and place a muzzle on me. After I had taken it off I gathered my belongings and ran away. After a week of living on the streets I was running low on income, I needed a way of gaining money that wouldn't go against my morals so I decided to busk. After that you know the rest." At this point the rabbit was in tears whilst the fox looked at me sympathetically as well as reflectively?

"Kid, I see a lot of myself in you, however, you stayed stronger than I did and managed to soldier on." I smile at the compliment. "You also managed to identify a criminal as well. And one last thing, you won't be living on the streets any more. You're going to be staying with us."

I hope you like this paragraph. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but with my exams not quite over until Tuesday and the weather being absolutely glorious in Preston over the last couple of days I have not been very motivated to upload. However, I have uploaded and more chapters will be coming soon. If you have any question feel free to ask them, whether it is about the story or myself. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
